Optical components fabricated from optically nonlinear crystals are commonly employed for wavelength conversion in laser systems. A well-known example of wavelength conversion is the process of harmonic generation, wherein an appreciable fraction of the power contained in a beam of laser light having a particular wavelength and a corresponding fundamental optical frequency is shifted to a different wavelength, specifically a wavelength associated with an integer multiple or harmonic of the fundamental frequency, by propagating the beam through an appropriate crystal element. Through this process of harmonic generation, a laser system otherwise capable of directly producing only infrared (IR) light may generate visible or even ultraviolet (UV) wavelength light through one or more cascaded harmonic conversion steps.
Preferred optically nonlinear materials for converting IR wavelengths to visible wavelengths, or visible wavelengths to UV wavelengths, include synthetic crystals such as potassium dihydrogen phosphate (KDP) and its isomorphs as well as various crystalline borate compounds including beta-barium borate (BBO), lithium triborate (LBO), cesium borate (CBO) and cesium lithium borate (CLBO). A characteristic common to these particular materials is that all are water-soluble, and in general they are hygroscopic, especially CBO and CLBO.
Hygroscopic materials absorb and retain water present in the surrounding atmosphere. This can be quite problematic for a high-precision optical component made from a hygroscopic material.
The optical quality of polished surfaces of a hygroscopic crystal tends to degrade with extended exposure to water vapor due to gradual dissolution at the surfaces as water is taken up by the material. Such degradation is commonly characterized by a loss of transparency associated with increased scatter from a roughened surface or, in extreme cases, with distortion of the surface figure. Such effects generally degrade both the conversion efficiency and the frequency-converted laser beam quality obtainable from a degraded harmonic conversion crystal.
One well-known means of protecting polished surfaces of an optical component made from a hygroscopic material is to maintain the component temperature higher than the temperature of its immediate surroundings. This approach can be quite effective but has the drawback of requiring the presence of a controlled heat source and the need to provide power to the heat source
Another means of protecting polished crystalline surfaces is coating the surfaces with a transparent, water-impermeable barrier coating. However, such coatings are frequently associated with other problems, particularly for coatings dense and thick enough to provide an effective barrier. Edge-chipping, cracking, or crazing can often be observed to occur in such barrier coatings as a result of temperature cycling. In addition, such coatings may also degrade or be damaged more quickly than bulk materials, particularly as a result of extended exposure to intense laser light.
Yet another means of protecting a hygroscopic optical component from deterioration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,273. Here, the component is contained within a hermetically sealed cell, optically accessible via windows sealed to cell, and arranged to be free from water vapor or other sources of contamination. This provides that the component is protected not only from exposure to water vapor, but from exposure to other contaminants such as dust and organic vapors. Such a cell can be directly installed within a laser system. The interior of such a cell is preferably evacuated and arranged to remain gas-free during operation, or evacuated then back-filled with a dry, inert atmosphere. In either case robust and reliable window seals are required for the cell.
Prior-art vacuum-tight window sealing techniques can be problematic for a variety of reasons. Mechanical methods tend to rely upon bulky, flanged window retaining structures that apply and maintain compressive forces sufficient to deform a sealing gasket situated between a window and a mating surface. Brazing or soldering techniques not only require selective metallization of window surfaces but also involve highly elevated temperatures unlikely to be tolerated by a delicate optical component situated in close proximity to a seal. Adhesives such as cured epoxies can be used to attach and seal windows but are prone to out-gassing, particularly during curing but also over extended time periods. Out-gassing products can contaminate the component enclosed in the cell.
Yet another problem may be encountered in damage to windows of an enclosure from exposure to laser radiation. This is a problem in particular when the cell contains a crystal that is generating ultraviolet radiation.
There is a need for a cell for enclosing an environmentally sensitive optically nonlinear crystal that minimizes contamination of the crystal by construction materials of the cell.